Of light and dark
by Biastophilia Azrael
Summary: Ahaha, i finally updated! anyhow. Malik's getting closer to Ryou, a little at least. Ryou's hopeful. Maybe something will happen. But with the good comes the bad, ne? RR!
1. Default Chapter

Hello again! I decided that I was bored and that I would write a yaoi! So if you don't like it…you have been warned. If you do, then kick back, relax, and-  
  
Yami Krystal: and try to enjoy this piece of crap she calls writing.  
  
Krystal: YAMI!! That isn't very nice.   
  
Yami Krystal: neither am I.  
  
Krystal: anyways, this is my first yaoi fic, I have no clue what rating it should be until a little later…so I'm going to go PG13 to be safe, because that's what I rate all my fics, I just don't feel comfortable rating anything G, and I don't want to rate it PG. So PG13 it will be.  
  
Yami Krystal: just get on with the fic.  
  
Krystal: fine. This is the fic, I'm not sure what the pairing will be in the end, but hey, I'M RANDOM!!! Now on to…my thing!!!  
  
Yami Krystal: *snorts* her thing…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!   
  
Malik groaned as he switched off his alarm clock, or rather, threw it at the wall. SLAM! The alarm clock was no longer an alarm clock, but a bunch of metal, plastic, and other random assorted stuff. Yami Malik escaped from the Millennium Rod and shoved his Hikari off the bed. Malik didn't get up and snored loudly.  
  
"Hikari! HIKARI! DAMMIT, MALIK WAKE UP!!!" his Yami screamed at him. Malik weakly lifted his head up. "I don't want to…just five more minutes, mommy." then flopped back on his bed. Yami Malik sighed.   
  
"Malik…come on, it's time for you to go to school…you know if your late, they'll give you extra homework then Isis will ream your ass and wont let you use your motorcycle." Malik sprung up immediately.   
  
"OK OK I'M UP!! I'll get ready." Malik said as he went to take a shower. (A.N *drools*)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou woke up early to the sound of his alarm clock.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
He quietly shut it off before it would wake his Yami up. He got out of bed and took a shower (A.N *drools more*) He let the warm water wake him up, then went downstairs to get some breakfast, then get on the bus for school. He looked around and saw Yugi sitting near the back.   
  
"hi Yugi!" he said and happily joined his friend. "Ohayo, Ryou." Yugi responded. He was reading one of his comic books again. Ryou sighed. Yugi really did love his comic books.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malik rushed down the stairs pulling his shirt over his head then shoving his fruit loops down his throat as fast as he could. He threw on his leather jacket and pants (A/N when you ride a motorcycle, you have to wear leather, or you get really cold. Besides, who's complaining?) and went out the door, shoving his helmet on his hair messily. He ran out the door while his Yami sat in the kitchen eating fruit loops in his flame boxers. He hopped on to his red motorcycle and tore down the street at about 75 MPH. "Stupid school always getting in the way of my sleeping…stupid school can (Insert Ancient Egyptian curse words here)" he said while he zoomed past the big yellow school bus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou peered out the window of the dirty yellow school bus and saw someone in leather on a red motorcycle. He looked a little more carefully and thought he saw a few strands of platinum blonde hair escaping and flying around wildly in the wind. He thought a minute. Could it really be…? He opened the window and stuck his head outside, his hair batting around his face. He shook his hair out of the way and waved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malik looked toward the big yellow bus where some strange kid with white hair was sticking his head out of the window…then waving at him. He looked back and the kid looked really familiar…he didn't watch the road, rather, he looked back and cocked his head at the white haired kid.   
  
"What the…is that you, R-"  
  
He was cut off by the sound of metal hitting metal, and the feel of his flesh being torn.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou watched the guy and continued waving. He looked back at Ryou and cocked his head, the suddenly-  
  
SCREEEEEEEEEETCH! CRASH!!  
-and the guy was lying there, unmoving on the ground. Ryou's eyes widened. "oh no…we've got to stop the bus…someone, stop the bus! I SAID STOP THE BUS!" he screamed a t the driver. The whole bus looked at him strangely and Yugi said nothing and blinked at his friend a few times, before going back to his comic books. The bus driver, appalled as he was at being screamed at, stopped the bus and the doors swung open. Ryou ran outside to the building the blonde had crashed into, and then the driver noticed too, and ran outside.  
  
And that is it for my first chapter! I'm already starting the second one, and I hope this is better than some of the other fics I've written before. Please take note that this is my first yaoi fic, and to please go a little easy on the flames. However, I love helpful criticism, so feel free to lend any advice you have that can help me. Thanks! Ja ne! Please R+R! 


	2. Ryou's thoughtsand i'm really sorry abou...

Hello all! Sorry for taking so long with the update, my internet got unhooked for a while so I couldn't write or post this! I am back, and to let you all know Malik is fine ^^;;; just so no over excited anime fan girls attack me with axes (HINT HINT Mal). Hehehe Malik is saved by-  
  
Yami Krystal: SHHHH! You're not supposed to tell them you bumbling baka-brain!  
  
Krystal: …bumbling baka-brain…? What's with the alliteration, Yami?  
  
Yami Krystal: I have no idea….  
  
Krystal: anyways…I LOVE YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS! ^.^ thank you to everyone who said I should finish, for you have inspired me ^_^V peace!  
  
Y Krystal:…what does that have to do with the story?  
  
Krystal: ^.^ ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!! ^_____^ which is exactly why I said it.  
  
Y Krystal: -_-;; Dear Osiris save us all…  
  
Krystal: well I'm really sorry I didn't update this sooner, I was busy with all my crappy band trips, and there's the fact that my internet was screwed up for like, a week or so. For everyone who reviewed, I will have chapter dedicated to answering your questions or comments. Thank you so much for taking a little time to tell me what you think about my story! Now back to the wreck!  
  
Yami Krystal: which one? Your story or Malik's Motorcycle wreck?  
  
Krystal: T-T Yami you're mean. and I was referring to the story, just for your information *sticks out tongue at her Yami*  
  
Yami Krystal: this is what I have to put up with every day and twice on Saturday. -_-;;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou rushed to the site of the wreck. The blonde lay there, unmoving, arm across his chest. "oh god…" Ryou whispered. The guy didn't look hurt, just knocked out. Thank god, he didn't want to be the cause of hurt for someone else. He slowly took the helmet off of him. Surely enough, it was Malik. He would have had a snapped neck if it wasn't for all the jewelry he wore. Ryou leaned his head against Malik's chest, and heard a pulse. The bus driver was on his cell phone, calling an ambulance. A few minutes later a white ambulance was pulled up on the street, and some paramedics came out with a stretcher. Ryou kneeled down by Malik again, and his eyes fluttered under their lids.   
  
"Come on, kid, we gotta get this guy to the hospital."  
  
Ryou reluctantly moved aside, and the ambulance was driving off once again. Ryou sighed. He always seemed to cause others pain. Maybe he was cursed or something. Then he thought of how pissed his Yami would be. Yugi came walking out of the bus, then rushing to Ryou's side.   
  
"It's ok, Ryou. It wasn't your fault." he said, resting a hand on Ryou's shoulder. "but it WAS, Yugi! And now he's hurt and …it's all my fault…" Ryou said, a tear trickling silently down his cheek.  
  
"Well, you can go visit him after school. I'll even come with you, if you'd like." Yugi said, looking hopeful, thinking he might have cheered up the white haired boy a bit. Ryou shook his head . "I'll visit him by myself…if he's awake, I'll talk to you later, Yugi." Ryou said as he walked off, hands in his pockets. Yugi sighed. "Goodbye, Ryou. Take care."   
  
Ryou walked home, not really feeling up to going to school. Since he was one of the top students in his class and rarely missed any school, he figured this would be fine. He opened the door and crashed on the couch. His Yami was standing at the foot of the staircase, looking particularly murderous.  
  
"Why home so early, Hikari?" he asked in an uncaring tone. Ryou stuttered. "I…uh, I…I didn't feel like going to school today…" Ryou stuttered. Bakura walked over to Ryou slowly, taking his time to reach the couch. Ryou shuddered. Bakura smiled. "Well then, I have somewhere I need to go today…and now I can use your body…"  
  
Ryou's eyes widened. "No Bakura….PLEASE I'm begging you just don-" Ryou fell to the ground as a loud SMACK! Sounded through the room. Ryou sat up, an angry red handprint stinging on his face and tears welling in his eyes. "NEVER…and I mean NEVER argue with me or question my actions." Bakura said, snarling. Ryou nodded slowly. Bakura raised his hand again to hit Ryou, and Ryou winced, waiting for the blow. It never came. Ryou looked towards Bakura, who snarled and said "I don't have the time to waste on pathetic little mortals like you. I'm no weakling, so I'll spare you…for now." he turned heel and walked out. Ryou sighed.  
  
Ryou didn't like his abusive Yami's ways, but knew that Bakura didn't understand love or devotion, because Bakura himself had never given or gotten either. He wished he could change that, but wouldn't dwell on that thought. He got up and went into the bathroom to wash his bruised and bleeding lip. He looked into the mirror at his reflection. He saw a pale, fragile white haired boy, and behind him a cruel, icy-eyed spirit. He gasped and turned around.  
  
Bakura wasn't there.  
  
Ryou sighed. If mirrors could only reflect emotions…then they would be a little more useful, he thought. The only reason he continued living was because of…someone…in the hope that one day, he might find love…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malik woke to see harsh white walls, and smell the odor of anesthetics and medicines. He realized he was in the hospital. He sighed, he didn't know why he was here or how he had gotten there. Slowly it all started coming back to him. The bus. The crash. And Ryou. "Ryou…." he whispered, to no one in particular.   
  
A nurse near by said, "why am I here? Or why what, dear?" Malik shook his head in frustration. This took great effort and he found he was exhausted. "No….Ry-" The nurse stopped him.  
  
"Don't strain yourself, honey. You've been through quite an ordeal. We tried to get a hold of your sister, but we haven't been able to for some strange reason." The nurse said, then set down in front of him a tray with a wheat pancake, a little box of cereal, pine-apple orange juice, and some lightly buttered toast. (this is what my dad ate at the hospital, had to ask him what the hospital food is really like) Malik yawned and started into this light, simple breakfast, and was finished in two minutes. He looked around, already bored. He needed something to DO. He needed someone to SEE.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou got a few things, a change of clothes, and Malik's helmet, and prepared to head for the hospital, then maybe stop by Yugi's house. He hopped on his bike, and rode to the hospital, hoping Malik wasn't going to kill him, or worse, have his Yami kill him, painfully and slowly.   
  
As he reached the big white hospital, he smiled weakly, trying to make the best of a bad situation. When he walked in, he saw a few people in blue-green smocks. He walked up to the ward clerk (the person who works in the little cubicle thing that you go to find out where people are)   
  
"Hello? Excuse me, miss, I'm looking for Malik Ishtar's room." he said politely.  
  
The nurse looked at him, staring at his soft snow white hair, then shook her head, as if coming out of a trance. "Yeah, room…" she looked at her clipboard, running her long, manicured nail down the list and popped her bubble gum noisily. "Room 69...floor number 2." He turned to walk around then: "Hey." Ryou stopped. "…yes?" he asked politely. "He's the sexy-looking blonde, right?" Ryou blushed. "Yeah…that's him…" he said slowly. Why was he blushing? He didn't like Malik…did he?  
  
Yeah I know, this one took me a really long time to get up .O evil homework, writers block, and getting my internet cut off, I'll update sooner after this, I'm so sorry for those of you waiting. But I don't know how much you want me to update If you don't review! PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE! Thanks ^^ and I know this is really short, but that's about all I could think of…making another important decision… yeah. Bai! ^^ ja ne! 


	3. Sunset thoughts and Moonlit dreams

Ok all! I figured that if I must take so long to update such a short chapter, and I promise these will get much, MUCH larger, that I would make another update right after this one! So here it is…please don't kill me…  
  
Yami Krystal: kill her.  
  
Krystal: HEY! Well, anyways, onto the fic! Oh and a side note: [blah]=Ryou's thoughts and {blah blah} is Malik's thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malik lied back on the hospital bed, wanting nothing more than to get the hell out of this…this place they called a hospital. 'More like a torture chamber…' he thought as he looked at all the IV's stuck in his arms. He sighed. It was so boring in the hospital. Nothing to do, no one to talk to, and no mischief to cause…in other words, It Sucked. He just then thought about his motorcycle.   
  
"Shit!" he hissed. He loved his motorcycle. The nurse who was in the room earlier gasped and reeled around.  
  
"What did you say, young man?!"  
  
Malik opened his mouth to say something cocky when a knock sounded from the outside. The nurse glared at Malik, then opened the door where a shy, white haired Ryou stood.   
  
"May I come in?" he asked politely. Malik smiled weakly. Always like Ryou to come and apologize. He didn't blame Ryou for what had happened. It was his fault, as he saw it, for being ignorant. But knowing Ryou, who would take the blame for everything, even things he wasn't directly involved in, he was expecting a long visit. The nurse smiled sweetly at Ryou and let him inside. Malik then looked at her, as if to say, "Ok, you're done, now GET OUT." The nurse looked at Malik abashed, and when he waved his hand to shoo her out, she stormed off in a mad fit.  
  
Ryou walked up to Malik, already opening his mouth to apologize. "Malik I-" Malik put his finger to his lips. "Shhh, Ryou. Shut up. It wasn't your fault." Ryou stood there, then opened his mouth to explain, once again. Malik sighed. "Ryou, just don't say anything. Your eyes tell it all, without words." Ryou smiled in relief.  
  
He reached into his backpack and brought out Malik's motorcycle helmet out and set it on Malik's lap. "I figured the least I could do was bring back your helmet…your bike is ok, there's some scratches, and it's a bit banged up, but it still works fine." Malik sat there in shock. "Thanks…" he said, staring at the helmet, and then at Ryou. He had such large, lovely eyes, filled with understanding and a greater presence of peace than most boys his age. Malik wished he could just spend eternity gazing into those rich, chocolate eyes…but a familiar noise brought him back to reality. He looked down, and he had sure enough knocked off his glass. "Well isn't that just like me, clumsy as ever…" Ryou knelt down to pick up the pieces. Malik also bent down towards the glass. They both hit their head against the others. "OW! Sorry about that" Ryou muttered rubbing his head. "Yeah. Me too." Malik said with the same gesture. Malik couldn't help staring into those lovely amber eyes. Ryou stared, for just a moment, then looked away.  
  
"I better get going…." Ryou said casually. Malik sighed. "That's it.." he said. Ryou looked at him in confusion. Malik ripped the IV out of his arm and started walking off. Ryou gaped at him. "There isn't anything wrong with me…that stupid IV only had sugar water to give me energy. I'm leaving this retched place." he said. The nurse looked at him in awe as he walked through the hospital, a shocked Ryou at his side.  
  
"YOUNG MAN! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!" she screeched at him. Malik glared. "I don't have to stay any where, you oban!" he said and stormed off. The nurse just stood there looking abashed. (A/N oban is Japanese for bitchy old hag lol)   
  
Ryou followed looking equally shocked. "I want to see my motorcycle…" Malik said. He threw on his other clothes, and walked out the door. Ryou just followed him, not really knowing what to say. Suddenly Malik turned around sharply, and looked at Ryou sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Ryou…" he started. Ryou looked at him, cocking his head in confusion. "Un, Malik? What is it?"  
  
(Un is Japanese for 'Yeah'…I wanted to show off my knowledge for Japanese ^^;;)  
  
Malik grinned again. "Well…where exactly IS my motorcycle, anyhow?" Ryou laughed. "It's at the police station, they're keeping it safe for you." Malik grinned and started sprinting towards the police station. And if you knew Malik, that boy was fast! Ryou jogged behind him, not really trying to keep up. Malik rushed into the police station, not even out of breath, and shouted, "WHERE'S MAH MOTORCYCLE?!" looking around frantically. Ryou gave a happy and exasperated smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Safely home at Ryou's, the boys made lunch. Malik ate like he hadn't eaten in 5000 years. Ryou smiled and ate, slowly and politely. Malik looked up at Ryou, face covered in spaghetti sauce. "Fank whoosh, Wyou." he said with a mouth full of noodles. Ryou giggled at the sight, and returned with "You're very welcome, Malik. Anytime." afterwards they went outside to enjoy the warm weather, and the sun was just above the hills, sky splashed with pink, fringed with gold and purples and amazing hues. Ryou glanced over to the Egyptian next to him, who seemed entranced by the sunset.  
  
"I can't believe I've been watching the same sun and moon my whole life." he said in wonder, still staring at the beautiful sky. Ryou looked, too. "I know…it's almost as if...when you're somewhere else, it's like you're in a different world." the two sat in silence for a while, then Ryou decided to ask, "What was the sunset like…back home?" Malik sighed happily. "When you say 'back home', you're referring to Egypt, right?" Ryou nodded. "Well, the sandy hills turned from a golden yellow to a husky burnt orange, and when night fell, the sand was a violet blue, speckled with the light from the moon, and from my house you could see the great pyramid, which to me, was the most beautiful thing in the world." The two sat there, enjoying the feel of the silvery moonlight, cool on their skin. Then, when all the pink and gold left the sky, and there was nothing but a bruised velvety blue-ish black color, the stars glittered like thousands of little moons, emitting light from the heavens. Malik laid his head back on his hands. Ryou propped himself up with his. Ryou glanced over at Malik, the tan, blonde Egyptian bathed in the moonlight. [He looks absolutely gorgeous..] he hear himself say in his head. He shook this thought out, must be something up with him. But more than anything, he wished Malik would look back.  
  
While Ryou thought he wasn't looking, he noticed Ryou…watching him. Or at least he hoped that was what it was. {He looks so beautiful in the moonlight…like an angel…}Malik mentally smacked himself with a frying pan for that. {Ow…oh great, now I'm going to have an imaginary migraine all day}. He looked once more at Ryou, just a quick glance. His hair seemed to match the silvery glow of the moon, and it looked like he had belonged in the night. "Well…would you mind if we went inside? And another thing…" he said blushing a bit. "May I stay the night here?" Ryou took a second to take this in.  
  
"Hai. And hai. Of course you can come in, and you're always welcome to stay the night. But our guest room…well let's just say the big Yami B. decided it would make a great place to start a fire…" Ryou trailed off. "Uh…would you be comfortable sharing a room? And…well…yeah…" he added, not really sure of anything else he should or shouldn't say.  
  
Malik smiled. "Of course! Arigatou, Ryou-san!" Ryou look slightly puzzled. "What's all the excitement? I mean, my house is just…a house…you have one too, what's with all the emphasis?" Malik shrugged his shoulders and walked inside. Because that's just what Malik does. And Ryou loved him for it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While Ryou helped get his stuff ready, Malik couldn't help but watch a little. He'd never before noticed how graceful Ryou actually was...and he'd been a bit depressed. He wondered what was up…he'd ask it later. Meanwhile, a loud growling sound took place of the silence. Ryou looked over at Malik and lifted an eyebrow and cocked his head. Malik let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah…I'm quite hungry. Would you mind me to get a smidgen to eat?" he said jokingly mocking Ryou's accent. Ryou tried to glare, but his face seemed incapable of moving the ways it required to glare. So this came out as a very strange looking smile. Malik laughed. "I really gotta teach you how to glare." he said, then demonstrated his own cold, icy glare. Ryou shivered. "That's creepy…" he said letting out a shudder. Malik grinned. "Ah, the art of glaring." he said, puffing out his chest with false pride. Ryou let our a small laugh.  
  
The two sat enjoying the moonlight…waiting for the warm touch of dawn.  
  
Sorry it took so long! Evil internet wasn't working again -.-;; so sorry. Anyhow, a bit more hinting…but they won't actually get together for a while ^_^ and you'll see what the mayhem is later on in the story (it's in the summary) please review! And I'll answer any questions you have ^_^ ja ne! 


	4. a darkness which hides among the light

Hiyaz all! I hope I get this chapter up really soon, I'm on a roll. ^.~  
  
Yami Krystal: so just roll away and never come back, do us all a favor.  
  
Krystal: *opens mouth to say something, and decides against it* oh yeah…Bakura, sweety, can you do the disclaimer?  
  
Bakura: WHAT?! No.  
  
Krystal: *holds up barney tape and make up menacingly* you are going to do the disclaimer or you are going to be a very pretty little girl who likes barney.  
  
Bakura: 0_0 *gulps* Krystal kun does not own Yugioh, though she wishes she owned Ryou and Malik. If she owned Yugioh, no one but obsessive fan girls would watch it anymore.  
  
Krystal: *sweat drop* thanks Bakura. I feel so good now that you've said all that.  
  
Bakura: *bows* thank you.  
  
Krystal: yeah…now onto the little romantic thingy that is my story!! and again, [*kawaii smile*] is Ryou's thoughts and {(Arabic cuss words)} is Malik's thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malik made a sandwich and Ryou grabbed him some over sized pajamas to wear.  
  
"Will these work, Malik?" Ryou said, holding up the light blue Pjs. Malik blinked at him a few times, then finally: "Actually…I just sleep in my boxers (*drool =P~*) if you wouldn't mind…" Malik said, finishing the last bit of his grilled cheese sandwich and licking the cheese from his fingers. Ryou blushed a bit, staring at his feet. "Sure….I don't mind…I mean, well, it doesn't bother me, I mean well-" Malik hushed him. "Quiet, Ryou. You think too much." Malik said finally finished cleaning his fingers with his quick pink tongue. Ryou blushed slightly.   
  
"But if you want I'll just sleep in my clothes." Malik said shrugging his shoulders casually. Ryou looked slightly alarmed. "No, it's ok, really Malik, just do what ever makes you feel comfortable…" Ryou said. "But me, I'm going to go change into my Pj's now…good night, Malik-" he paused. "Good night, Malik-kun." Malik smiled slightly at Ryou while Ryou went to change.  
  
Malik sat there quietly waiting for Ryou to come downstairs, stirring his thoughts slightly, just browsing through the library of daydreams, wishes, and desires. He thought a bit about Ryou…they had always been close. Good friends, a lot in common. Both had tortured pasts, insane, psychotic, homicidal Yamis…but in Malik's opinion, Ryou was a much better person than he was. Ryou was always polite, cared about everyone, even those not deserving caring. He had such a quiet loving quality about him, and there was a warmth and aliveness in his eyes that made a shiver crawl into Malik's spine every time he looked into them. But there was something else in those beautiful amber windows, something Malik couldn't quite put his finger on. He didn't even notice Ryou's soft footsteps creeping down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~ Ryou's POV, what happened during Malik's 'quiet time'*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou crept quickly upstairs, trying to change quickly as possible before he drew attention to his Yami. The last thing he wanted was for someone to find out about Bakura's abusive tendencies, or even worse, to have to experience it themselves. He rushed into the room and closed the door, and exhaled with relief. Something snapped inside of him, something wasn't right. Something was utterly, terribly, WRONG. The hair on the back of his neck crept up, and the feeling of icy fog smothering him came to mind. He spun around quickly, coming face to face with Bakura. His eyes widened in fright.  
  
"What's the matter, Hikari? Trying to keep something under wraps, are we?" he said in his ever cool, yet seething hot voice. Ryou shuddered. "I wasn't…Malik wanted to stay-" Bakura cut him off by grabbing his throat and cutting off his air supply abruptly. Bakura raised him and slammed him into the door a few times. "Did I ASK for an explanation? Did I sound like I CARED what Malik wanted? What I want is what matters. Because I have ways of getting anything and everything I want. And if you open your mouth-" he said leveling himself to Ryou's frightened gaze, breathing softly, saying this all with a calmness that frightened Ryou more than it would if Bakura would have been yelling. Bakura went on. "If you open your worthless trap, I swear you will regret every day of your pathetic, meaningless existence." he spat, slamming Ryou into the wall again to clarify his words.  
  
Ryou saw the edges of his vision swimming and darkening, and Bakura let go, Ryou dropping to the floor, limp as a rag doll. Bakura glared and disappeared into the ring once more. Ryou walked downstairs slowly, breathing raspy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou walked down the stairs, pausing slightly to look Malik's way. His lilac eyes were clouded in thought, making him look seemingly more mysterious. Ryou took a seat next to him watching him, waiting for something in his eyes to tell what was on his mind. The darker violet clouds seemed to make cover for his emotions, too though, so Ryou couldn't quite tell what he was thinking. Malik suddenly jolted and seemed to become alive again. Ryou jumped back slightly, and Malik turned towards him apologetically.   
  
"Sorry Ryou….became a bit lost in my thoughts and such." Ryou smiled slightly. "No problem. Anyways, as comfortable as our couch is, I'm sure you'd much rather sleep upstairs in a bed." Ryou said jokingly. Malik was halfway to a smile when he suddenly furrowed his brow in worry and confusion. Ryou cocked his head and Malik seemed to become even more worried. "What's the matter, Malik? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Malik looked at Ryou seriously. "The cat may have my tongue…but what I'm more concerned about is what had your throat in its clutch so much as to leave _that_" he stated, making motions towards Ryou's neck where two large, red and purple handprints weren't quite covered by his pajamas. Ryou quickly pulled the collar on his shirt up and over the handprints. "It's nothing." Ryou quickly replied. Malik opened his mouth to say something but Ryou just got up and started walking. Malik decided not to say anything, but he wasn't going to keep quiet forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Ryou clicked on the light by his bed stand, Malik noticed he was having trouble breathing. He didn't know what was going on, and he smelled abuse all over. He didn't think that was very in character for Bakura to beat anyone who was going what he went through…he was slightly confused. He tried to ignore it at drifted into sleep, but his dreams where riddled with strange images…  
  
-------Malik's dream------(don't ask D)-----------  
  
Malik walked slowly into a foggy place…that appeared to be somewhere in middle Egypt. He walked around slowly, not quite understanding the dream. He saw a small white haired child who appeared much like Ryou, with slightly harder eyes and a tough appearance. He watched as the kid seemed to grow before his eyes, getting older. As he grew, he seemed even more cold and distant. He recognized him as Bakura. Bakura walked up to him.   
  
"What are you doing here? There isn't anything here. It's just nothingness." he extended his arm outwards and indeed, a vast wasteland filled with sand and darkness occupied the space behind him. Malik thought a few minutes. "I'm searching for a meaning, a purpose, an answer." he offered. At first Bakura seemed to soften, then turned colder than ever. "You'll find nothing here," he spat. "I know, I've looked, just leave, NOW." he said eyes turning crimson. Malik knew better then to mess with Bakura, and walked off. As he headed in the opposite direction, he found a small oasis. It seemed to be ok, lush and green, tropical flowers and fruits speckled in the trees. In it, he saw another white haired boy, apparently Ryou. The boy looked up at him, still young and happy. He smiled brightly at Malik. Malik half way smiled back and continued watching. Ryou picked up a round golden object, now slightly older. As he seemed to grow, the oasis seemed to be less alive. When he reached his full age, the oasis was half dead. It seemed darker than before. Ryou looked at him with cold, empty eyes. Then he peered into the water. First, the image reflected him as he was. It slowly started changing to Bakura. Ryou winced and walked back away from the water, bumping into Bakura, who was all of a sudden there for no apparent reason. Bakura picked him up by the throat then-  
  
Malik shook his head. Strange dream, he thought. He looked at Ryou's throat, which was now darkly bruised. He remembered the dream. What could it possibly mean? 


	5. tootie fruity jelly beans?

Apparently not all my reviewers are still interested in this fic…well I'm going to continue writing, reviewers or not. But I do really love your reviews, they make me warm and fuzzy inside. And I haven't gotten a single flame as far as I can remember. So I love you guys ^_^ go on, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: *sweat drops and gives reviewers cookies*  
  
Thank you my chocolaty sweet-sweet Bakura-Chan ^_^  
  
Bakura: *sweat drops yet again* I'm giving up on arguing with her.  
  
^_^ I'm difficult.  
  
Marik: *mumbling* oh yeah…  
  
And Marik and Bakura are going to be sentenced to an hour of children's shows if they don't quiet up.  
  
Marik and Bakura: 0_0 ok we're quiet ^^;;;  
  
Ok now onto the next chapter of this thing that I'm writing! Oh yeah…[*kawaii smile*] is Ryou's thoughts, and {*Arabic cuss words*} is Malik's thoughts. ^.^ I'm so creative, ne? and //Marik to Malik// \\Malik to Marik\\ Also! I emailed a certain author, Lady Yami Bakura, about using an idea she had. I haven't gotten any email back so I'm going to go ahead with it. I also promised a link to her story. It's called Drawing Down the Moon, another Ryou/Malik fic, and it's much MUCH better than this one. Here's the link, now go read and review PLEASE! http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1079377  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By time Malik had reawakened, Ryou was downstairs making breakfast. One that smelled very good, as Malik's stomach emitted a loud growl. "Darn my metabolism…" he muttered as he walked downstairs. Ryou smiled at him when he saw Malik was awake.  
  
"Good morning, Malik! Did you sleep well?" Ryou asked politely, setting an omelet down on the table before coming back with his own. "Sit, have some coffee! Anything you'd like." Ryou said smiling. Malik yawned.  
  
"Can I have a comfy bed with an extra side order of sleep?" Malik said rubbing his eyes. Ryou giggled, a sweet sound. Ryou smiled. "There was school today, but I got our homework, seeing as you looked so tired, so I called in so we wouldn't have to go to school today." Malik grinned. Ryou held up a hand. "And we aren't going to abuse that advantage, are we?" Malik grinned wider.  
  
"Of course we are!" he protested. "Don't be a killjoy, Ryou." Malik said taking a big bite of his omelet. Ryou pouted. "But I have a few things to do around the house…" he insisted. Malik shrugged and started dramatically, "So we do that, have our fun today, then go back to the Halls of torture, one of the Nine Regions of Hell, the Back Hole of Impending Doom-" Ryou cut Malik off. "School isn't THAT bad, is it?" Malik stared at Ryou.  
  
"Of course it is. End of discussion."  
  
And that it was. After breakfast the two took a shower (not together, you…People! But you can imagine that if you truly desire ^_^ yum) and dressed. Ryou insisted he had to go get a few things, and that they couldn't lie around all day. Malik was happy to oblige, seeing as he was never an inside person to begin with. But when he insisted that they ride his motorcycle so they could get it fixed up along the way, Ryou wasn't all that sure.  
  
"But it'll be faster, and it's a lot of fun, really!" Malik whined and pouted. Ryou still looked slightly worried. "But…it's just….and…" Ryou stopped, unable to think of a good reason. Malik grinned. "So it's settled! We'll take my motorcycle and get it fixed up!" Malik said excitedly. Ryou sighed. "Fine…that's what we'll do. But don't get carried away-" he added at the maniacal smile on Malik's face. "-We're going to pick up some wallpaper and paint, this house really needs some touching up. So if-" Malik saw where this was going. "I'd love to stay around and help if it isn't any trouble." he said in a mock-Ryou-manner. Ryou once again tried to glare, but instead he managed a slightly pouty look that made him look even more cute and childish. Malik tweaked his nose. "You look so cute when you're pouting." he said smiling and walked outside.   
  
Ryou followed uncertainly, still slightly scared. Malik handed Ryou a helmet. It was a hot day and they were going for a very short ride, so they did not need jackets. Ryou sat behind Malik who waited expectantly for something. Malik turned around and looked at Ryou. "Do you want to fall off?" he asked bluntly. Ryou shook his head; no. Malik smacked his forehead. "Then hold onto me, just wrap your arms around my waist." Ryou hesitated, then did so, blushing slightly, enjoying the feel of Malik's warm body against his. He was quite enjoying the day, the buttery sun on his fair skin, the sky a bright blue colour and just enough clouds to accent the surroundings.   
  
While they drove along Ryou noticed something…a small animal. Lying on the ground. Barely moving at all. Just small twitches every now and then signaling that it was still alive and breathing. "Malik! Stop for a minute!" Ryou said suddenly. Malik screeched to a halt. "What is it Ryou?" Ryou ran over to the fallen bird and picked it up gently with his hands. Malik walked up behind him, kneeled and looked at the small creature. "It's not going to make it Ryou, just leave it…" Malik got up and started walking back when he heard a small 'No'. "What?" he said looking at Ryou. "NO…I'm not going to leave it here to die." Ryou stated simply. "So we'll take it to the vet and pick it up on the way home after we get the paint." he said. Malik blinked a few times. "You continue to amaze me every day, Ryou Bakura." he said and got back on his motorcycle. Ryou put the small animal inside of his breast pocket. Malik zoomed towards the nearest vet, carefully avoiding anything that would make the ride less smooth for the poor creature. When the two finally came to the vet after what seemed like hours, but had been mere minutes, Ryou jumped off and nearly fell over. Malik caught him and they rushed inside without a word. Ryou took the small bird out of his pocket.   
  
The nurse at the counter peered through her square glasses at it, and immediately took the small creature to the vet. The receptionist came over with a clipboard and a pen. Malik stepped in front of Ryou. The nurse looked up into his eyes. "How long have you had this bird?" she asked him, pen at the ready. "We just got him. He's a brand new pet." the nurse took this note down. "How did this injury happen?" she said looking plainly at Malik again. Malik gave a fake sheepish look. "I took him out and wasn't being very careful, squeezed him too tight or something. And I'm going to be much more careful in the future." he added. She laid the clipboard in front of him. "Sign your name and method of payment." Ryou tried to get past Malik, but he signed his name and checked the 'cash' box. She took the board back. "It will be a while. We'll contact you at your resident with the number you've provided." she went back to filing her papers. Malik walked outside, Ryou following.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" he asked Malik. "Do what?" asked Malik innocently. "Don't give me that, you know exactly what I mean. I was the one who wanted to save the darn thing, so I should have been the one to pay for it." he stated sternly, crossing his arms. Malik looked thoughtful for a minute. Then: "I guess I just wanted to do something for you, because you've done so much for me already." He mounted his bike. Ryou stood there for a minute, then hopped on behind him quietly, wondering what in the world he could have ever done to make Malik happy. As if reading the expression on Ryou's thoughtful face, Malik thought, 'Just being you, Ryou. Just being you.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Hmm…should I say this is the end? Keep you all in suspense? Be a mean little- -cough-. Nah, this isn't the end. ^.~)  
  
They both pulled into the driveway of the hardware store. As they reached the section with the paint, Malik asked, "So…what colour are we gonna get, anyways?" Ryou stood there a minute. "Erm…I sort of haven't decided yet?" he said smiling sheepishly and blushing slightly, apparently feeling very stupid right then. Malik wished he had a camera, that face was so cute. "Well, we can pick one out and just go with that. There's enough colours here to paint your whole house all the colours of the jelly belly jelly bean collection." Ryou giggled and looked over toward the colour booklet. "Well, I'm rather fond of the blueberry flavored ones." he said smiling, playing along with Malik. "Well personally I prefer cinnamon, but maybe that's just me being some sort of spicy Egyptian." Ryou pointed to a bright green colour, then to a darker one. "We could paint the house Pear or Watermelon, those are good." Malik looked over to the colours Ryou pointed out. "Or we could go completely insane and paint your house tootie fruity." he said looking seriously thoughtful. Ryou smiled and laughed. Malik tried to keep a straight face, but a large grin crept its way there anyhow. Malik couldn't help but grinning. He wanted to spend eternity like this. Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts. //MALIK ISHTAR!!!// Malik froze up. {Ah crap..} he thought. {I forgot all about my Yami! I was having so much fun with Ryou I didn't remember to call and let him know what was going on. Dammit.} \\Yes Marik, I'm listening\\ "One minute, thinking about something….well, Erm, talking to my Yami." he said shrugging. Ryou nodded. "Ok, I'll wait." he said politely.  
  
//Where HAVE you been this entire time?!// he asked almost angrily, but it was obvious he was worried. \\I've been spending the night at Ryou's. Got in an accident, stayed with him, and sort of forgot to tell you.\\ //ACCIDENT?! What HAPPENED?! Are you ok?// Malik almost laughed. \\ Yes Marik, I'm fine, no big deal. Just a motorcycle accident, got a bit banged up. I'm fine. I was just staying the night at Ryou's…// Marik paused for a minute. //If you're going to screw around with Ryou all night, at least have the decency to tell me…// he said. Malik started blushing, and replied angrily, \\ I wasn't screwing Ryou! I just spent the night at his house! You know, friends DO that sometimes!\\ Marik sent one last message through their mental link: //whatever. Just be home sometime soon if you can, but if you're desperate to get away and don't want to come home, call me at the least, ok?// He didn't give Malik enough time to answer as he closed their link. Malik snapped back into reality.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ryou asked cocking his head at Malik cutely. Malik shrugged casually. "Just Yami Hikari junk. Nothing important." he said and looked over to the colour booklet. "So…have you picked one out yet?" Ryou looked over again. "I didn't want the whole house to be one solid colour, so I thought maybe we could do a different theme for each of the main parts of the house." Malik nodded. "That's a better idea than I would have come up with, as long as we aren't really going to paint the house tootie fruity or polka dotted." Ryou smiled and pointed to the booklet again. "We need a colour that will go with the stained oak in the kitchen, that's what we're painting first. Since the countertops are a speckled granite blue, we need something that will match both colours that also matches a kitchen." Malik pointed to a reddish, orange, rough colour that still had a creamy appeal to it. "We could paint it a Santa Fe Stucco colour, but that would give it sort of an Arizonian look, wouldn't it?" Ryou looked at the colour and the pattern. "I rather like the Arizona look. Rather a dessert look. I like it. We can paint the kitchen that colour, I'll grab the pattern and the paint." Ryou picked up the two and came back. "And we need a colour for the outside of the house, and we'll come back and get the rest later, when we're finished with the other stuff." he said smiling. Malik picked out some paintbrushes and picked up the rest of the things and took them to the counter to pay for them. Ryou walked along behind him smiling brightly. It had been a wonderful day so far, he was spending time with Malik feeling things he never thought he could. He was so happy. [If only it could last forever..] he thought almost hopefully. Ryou dug around in his wallet.  
  
"The total comes to $89.53." the cashier said. Ryou pulled out two twenties, but couldn't find any more. "Darn Yami must have wanted a snack.." Malik pulled out a credit card. "Charge it." he said starting to bag up the paint and supplies. Ryou glared at him, quite effectively this time. "Knew you'd get it right eventually." Malik joked. "Why do you keep doing that?" Ryou asked him, a hint of temper in his voice. "I told you before, Ryou," Malik stated. "I'm doing it for you because you've done so much for me already." as they were walking outside, Ryou gave voice to his thoughts. "Then what exactly have I done for you anyhow? Nothing important that I can think of." Malik stopped in his tracks, blushing slightly. {Ah great, now what are you going to do to get out of this one, Malik?}  
  
"Well…you gave me a place to stay, cooked me breakfast, and you've always been a wonderful friend. The best I've ever had." Good. He was proud of that one. Ryou stood there still unconvinced. Malik loaded up and ignored Ryou for the time being. {I can't tell him here…it's not the right place or time. It has to be perfect.} He thought as they both rode home in silence.  
  
That's the end of this chapter folks, because I wanted to get it up quickly. But I'm going to be updating very soon after this. So don't worry. Please review! Pretty please! With Malik on top! And- *stops the yaoi jokes* anyhow, please review! ^_^ ja 


	6. Come closerjust a little closerand HALT!

Ok…I like, went into a pit of suicidal depression, which is why I didn't update for so long...I'M SO SORRY! And yeah...I'll make sure to try and get a REALLY long chapter up after this. I'll have some notes at the end of this chapter. ^_^ oh yes. I'd like to tell you, as much as I love your reviews, some contain some…er…more profane language, so bleep it out at least. Other than that I'm loving the responses from everyone! I LOVE YOU ALL! -hugs reviewers- and so do Ryou and Malik.  
  
Ryou: ^.^ -kawaii smile and hugs reviewers-  
  
Malik: -smiles sexily and hugs Ryou-  
  
Krystal: -rolls eyes- Maalliik…you're supposed to hug the reviewers.  
  
Malik: -kawaii puppy eyes- but Ryou's so much softer!  
  
Ryou: ^.^ -just sits there looking absolutely adorable-  
  
Krystal:…we'll let it pass because of the fact that Ryou's so kawaii and that you're too damn sexy.  
  
Malik: -shrugs- works for me.  
  
Krystal: anyway…this is the ficcie! And as a last note…EVERYONE THANK MALLY-CHAN! She gave me the inspiration and will to NOT quit writing, and has ultimately made my life better. ALL OF YOU HUG HER AND READ HER FICS! Love you Mally ;3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the two got home, Malik unloaded the paint and carry it into the house. Ryou grinned and placed his hands on his hips, looking around at the kitchen before him and envisioning the result. looking satisfied, he picked up one of the cans and opened it, stirring the paint slightly before running upstairs and coming down with two white shirts and pairs of striped overalls. Malik blinked and stared at Ryou, it almost seemed as if he had planned this whole thing. Ryou shrugged and grinning, and as if reading Malik's mind said, "I was going to ask Joey or Seto to help, and so I grabbed an extra." he stated simply. Malik looked from the overalls, then to Ryou and back again. Ryou tossed them at Malik and he caught them as the leg dragged across his head, leaving a messy ruffle of hair.   
  
"You have no idea how far these clothes go under my fashion sense." he said, then struck out a goofy but supposedly sexy pose, causing Ryou to laugh. "Or, maybe this will work…" Malik said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I can make a new fashion statement. 'In style this season, sexy blonde Egyptians in ragged overalls!" Ryou grinned and chucked a paintbrush at him.   
  
  
  
"Now go change, you aren't Brittany Spears and don't need to worry about your image being ruined." Malik stared at him, eyes wide in shock and ran into the bathroom as if he was trying to outrun Brittany herself. Ryou went over into the other room and slipped the loose clothes over his slender body.   
  
  
  
Malik came back in, and then as if he'd 'figured Ryou out', said "Heeeeyy…..Brittany Spear's image is already ruined!!" Ryou snickered. "Was it really _that_ obvious? I'm sorry Malik, I thought you would've figured it out!!" Malik smiled. "I'm rubbing off on you." he stated, then walked over and rubbed shoulders with Ryou. "See? I told ya." Ryou giggled and blushed lightly. "We need to get painting or it's going to take all night to get it done." Ryou stated simply.  
  
Malik brought in a radio and switched it on. "Music'll help make it less boring." he said, then put a black disc into the CD player. Ryou was slightly surprised, he hasn't known Malik to like music like that. A fairly soft song started playing, but this one was one that Ryou recognized.  
  
Malik smiled and danced over to Ryou and put his face millimeter's away from Ryou's. "Would you whisper in my ear…the things you wanna feel? I'd give you anything, to feel it coming. Do you wake up on your own, and wonder where you are? You live with all your faults…but I wanna wake up where you are, and I won't say anything at all…so why don't you slide."  
  
  
  
Ryou blushed again, for what seemed the millionth time that day. Malik danced slightly while walking to the paint, and Ryou watched, entranced by the way Malik just…was. Ryou shook his head and started out of his trance, but found himself staring at the slender Egyptian twirling around the room, entranced with the music, and entranced by Malik himself. "You…" Ryou started and stared at Malik in mock anger, but was still blushing. "You, Malik Ishtar, are the biggest tease I've ever known!" Malik smirked and continued his little dance, while opening the paintbrush packet, and sang until the chorus, in which he grabbed Ryou's hand and wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist, and pulled him to the middle of the kitchen floor.  
  
  
  
Malik dipped Ryou back and leaned in close to his face, so close they were almost kissing. "And you…Ryou Bakura…" Malik whispered in his ear, "Can turn the redder than anyone I've seen in my life." He pulled Ryou back to his feet, and Ryou smacked him playfully. "You can't even honestly say you're not enjoying this." Malik smirked.   
  
Ryou paused. "Sure I could."  
  
Malik smirked, and rubbed noses with Ryou. "You KNOW you want me…" he said as he wiggled his hips, then giggled and danced over to the counter. "And we're supposed to be painting, aren't we?" Ryou blinked and nodded.  
  
"And remind me…Get a muzzle for Malik's cocky Mouth…Where's my to-do list when I need it most?" Malik pouted sexily and chucked a paintbrush at Ryou, who caught it gracefully. "Maybe a gag instead.."   
  
Malik smirked. "And while you're at it you might as well get some handcuffs, whips, chains, and other forms of kinky bondage, without them, sex just wouldn't be the same."   
  
Ryou fell over backwards in shock, wondering how-- no, WHY Malik would say something that out of proportion. "You…You're…Malik!" he wrinkled his nose in cute frustration, and Malik laughed.  
  
"Took you long enough to figure that out, didn't it?" Malik replied, and began putting newspaper on the floor and other areas they didn't want paint on. Ryou glared in what looked like mock anger, and dipped his paintbrush so it was dripping, while Malik set the last piece on the floor and looked up to Ryou. At that exact moment, Ryou flicked the paintbrush with force, causing a fine array of droplets to scatter across Malik's face and back. Malik blinked for a second, then pounced on Ryou. He then dipped his finger in the nearby paint can and dotted Ryou's nose.   
  
"Such a cute lil clown.." He dotted Ryou's face, while Ryou giggled and writhed beneath him, struggling against the Egyptian. (That sounded so lemon-ish…)  
  
"Malik!" Ryou cried out and wriggled more. "You're getting that stuff all OVER me!" (A little perverted holiday humour, eh?) Malik smirked and wiggled his bum.   
  
"You can always take a shower. I'm having too much fun right now, being in this position and all."  
  
Ryou paused and started blushing a furious red, and fought arousal. "Malik, Get off!" He whined. Malik pouted lightly and got off of Ryou.  
  
"Why do you tease me so, Malik Ishtar?" Ryou asked, getting to his feet. He never expected the answer he got.  
  
"Because you're so cute, and you beg so sweetly to be mocked, how could I possibly withhold it from you?" he said softly. "And don't you always tease the ones you love best…?" he added as an afterthought, light blush touching his sun kissed cheeks.  
  
Ryou's breath hitched. Malik couldn't possibly mean what he thought--HOPED he meant. Malik leaned towards Ryou, and was disappointed when Ryou turned away from him and started painting quietly. Malik skulked back. He must have read the expression on his face wrong…and felt a lot worse than he could have.   
  
Err Yeah…that's pretty bad, but I wanted to get this out ASAP. Cause…Kat would have killed me. *laughs* I love you guys, your feedback seriously makes it worthwhile writing. I'll try to NEVER take that long to update again. 3 to Mally once again. Cause now...this fic is solely for her, cause her RPG stuff is great 


End file.
